It's all about the urine a Nick and Sara story
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: What would you do if someone asked you to get some of your coworkers urine. Well we will find out what Warrick would do. Please comment
1. Chapter 1

Nick walked over to Warrick opened his mouth and then closed it. This was the second time today he had repeated this gesture. Nick sighed disgusted with himself. He wasn't normally this hesitant, but what he needed to ask Warrick was embarrassing. It would also let lose a firestorm of questions.

Warrick eyed Nick "Nick man whatever it is just ask."

"I need you to get some of Sara's urine." Nick's obverted his eye from Warrick's face his reply was so rapid that his words blended to together.

"What!" Warrick's eyes bulged

"I need you to get me some of Sara's urine." This time Nick met Warrick his voice sounded firm and calm.

"I heard you the first time man. Why do you need Sara's urine?"

"I need you to trust me Warrick just get me the urine."

"No Nick." Warrick turns to walk away. Nick reaches out to grab his arm.

"Okay wait man." Nick stops on some level he new he would have to explain to Warrick. On some level he had been dying to tell someone about this. "Last month Sara and I went to a club we had a few to many and well we ended up in bed together at her place. I got paged in the middle of the night and had to leave. Next time I saw her she thanked me for getting her home safely. She didn't remember that night."

Warrick takes this in stride not batting an eyelash "Okay so what's the urine for."

"No protection." Nick says shame faced

"Nicky Nicky Nicky I'm so ashamed man."

"I know, I know man but you got to help me." Nick Begs

"You want me to somehow get Sara's urine so you can do a pregnancy test on it without her knowing."

"Yes."

"What are you going to tell her if she is pregnant?"

"The truth."

"I can't believe I am even considering this." Warrick

"Please."

"Man. If I ever need help you better." Warrick grumble then sighs he has to help his boy men stick together.

"Thank you man." Nick sensing his reluctant acceptance offers his profuse thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick remained in the locker room he couldn't remain still. He would sit down bounce right backup and then begin to pace. He could be a father. Very soon he could have a family. The weight of those words was staggering. Everyday he saw examples of what happened when people didn't do the right thing. Nick was determined he would do right by this child and Sara. Nick looked up the instant Warrick entered the room. Warrick was wearing gloves carrying a plastic lab container of urine.

"You got it."

"Yeah but Nick she knows something's up." Warrick cautioned.

Nick considered this but immediately disregarded it. Sara didn't know she had sex recently so urine would have no special meaning to her.

"No way." Nick said as he turned to his locker getting out a pregnancy test.

Warrick reached out and grabbed Nick's arm. "I'm telling you man she gave this up way to easy. She didn't even seem surprised that I asked or curious what it was for."

Nick doesn't want to accept this. If Sara knew that had sex and chose not to talk about it well… That wouldn't be good news. Of coarse he wasn't sure how she would take it if he had to tell her she was pregnant. The image of that conversation had been rolling through his mind for days. "She can't know Warrick."

Sensing Nick's discomfort Warrick agreed but still he had his doubts. He knew Sara and she want in on any project that needed her urine. "Okay man, dip the stick."

"What with you here?" He had been planning on doing this on his own.

"Well I am the one who got the urine."

"It doesn't seem right for you to know Sara pregnant before she does." If she was pregnant she was going to pissed enough without having to tell her he'd already spread the news.

"You choose now to consider the ethic of the situation? You could have just told Sara and gone with her to get a pregnancy test, but no you involved me and there is no way that I'm out of this now."

"Fine" Nick says half relieved the truth is he wanted Warrick here for support he just wanted to be able to say latter he told him to leave.

Nick dipped the stick into the urine they waited the minute in silence and looked down at the stick. He heard Warrick's voice but it barely registered. "So man what now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sara stood at her locker she pretended not to notice Nick staring at her. She sighed internally she supposed she ought to put him out of his misery. Taking a breath she walked over to him.

"So am I pregnant?" She asked in the same tone of voice that she used to enquire about the weather.

Nick couldn't breathe. Two seconds ago he had known how to breath but now air was trapped in the back of his throat. He tried to talk but nothing came out.

"You must have sent Warrick to get the urine so you could test it." Sara spoke again to give Nick time to get over his shock. She spoke because she wanted to fill the heavy silence.

"You know?" Nick croaked out he was still in sock but now his mind was reeling with questions.

"Yes."

It was all she said but it left so much unanswered.

"How long?"

"Always, Nick I always knew." Sara tried to not let any emotion slip into her voice. She didn't know how much to reveal and he had given few clues how he felt about this. Plus he held the trump card he had yet to answer her originally question.

"Why did you pretend to forget?" Nick voice was flooded with anger when she didn't answer he continued even louder "Why Sara Why?"

Sara was stunned by the anger in his voice. "We were drunk you were gone when I woke up." She met his eyes "I'm not stupid I know what that meant. I figured I was making things easier on you. Besides I've of heard the let's just be friends speech before I didn't need your version."

"Sara I wasn't drunk and I have no desire to "just" be your friend. I spent twelve hours in the ground last year. You spent two days under a car. It made me want more. Isn't that why you called it off with Grissom you wanted more from life, from the man in your life than someone who was never going to commit." Nick paused he made sure he had her full attention and looked deep into her eyes. "I want more now. I want a home with someone who understands me, what I do, and the world I live in. I want a wife and a family. Sara how long has it been since you had a family of your own? Aren't you tired of being alone?"

"Nick I can't face dating again. I can't watch another guy walk away." Sara's heart broke to say this but her whole life the people she loved had left. She decided to steer the conversation back to the original topic. "So am I pregnant?"

"I don't want to date." Nick replied ignoring her question. He wasn't at all shocked by Sara's response. In fact he anticipated it. After dating Grissom and watching it end there was no way she would ever be willing to start another office romance.

"What?" If he didn't want to date her had his speech been about?

"Dating is a period where two people get to know each other so they can decide if they want to commit. Sara I already know you, the good and the bad. I don't want to date." Nick slide to his knees and grabbed both her hands. "Sara will you marry me."

Sara sank to the bench her legs unable to support her she couldn't meet his eyes. "I must be pregnant you never ask me if I wasn't pregnant. You deserve better Nick."

"I won't tell you if you're pregnant. Not till you agree to marry no wait not until we get married. This isn't about a baby. Sara I love you I understand you. I know you don't want to be alone. Who else are we going to find that understands the world we live in Sara? I know you have every reason in the world to not believe this not to trust me but take a risk Sara. I'm the good guy I always live up to my word. Take the risk Sara"

As she looked in his eyes she decide to take risk "Alright." It was shaky and quiet.

Nick looked up he never believed she would say yes "Alright?" he asked shakily needing confirmation.

"Yes" she reached down cupped his face and sank to her knees on the floor to be next to him.

Nick leaned closer and kissed her. Neither noticed Warrick enter the room until he spoke.

"Hey you two the shifts over go home and do that."

"No." said Nick in firm voice.

"No.", "No?" Warrick demanded and Sara enquired simultaneously.

"No." Nick grabbed Sara hands "Warrick want to go to a wedding today."

"What?" from Sara

"Am I the best man?" He replied

Catherine enters the locker room. "Who's the best man?"

"Me at Nick and Sara wedding?" Replied Warrick

"Nick and Sara's what?" Asked Catherine shocked.

"Wedding tonight I mean this morning."

"Am I invited?" asks Cat

"Of course." Replied Nick "Oh and we should find Greg he'd feel left out if we didn't"

Catherine "Don't forget Brass."

"Nick I said I married you I didn't say I do it today." Sara injects.

He turned to her "Sara it's like a band aide you just have to rip it off quick before you can think about it. I am not giving you time to change your mind." He leaned in a kissed her "Besides I'll just keep doing that till you agree."

"Fine." She replied flustered blushing and well horny.

"Okay so we find Greg and Brass and head to a chapel." This from Nick.

"Wait" replied Catherine. "You can be married today but we need a few hours. You guys find the other men and head home and put on your court suits. I'll makes some calls and get you a chapel time at one of Sam's casinos. Sara and I are going to buy some dresses and hit a salon. I'll call you with the details in two hours." Cat paused for a moment "Oh and someone has to tell Grissom. Nick I'll just leave that to you."

Everyone was very quiet for a moment no one had considered how this would effect Grissom.

Catherine walked over and grabbed Sara by the arm. "Sara why aren't you moving we don't have much time."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick, Warrick, Brass, Hodges, Mandy, David, Doc Robbins and Greg all tromped down the hall. It had started when Warrick had found Greg in the lab.

Greg was checking back with Hodges and Mandy before they all left for the day.

Warrick interrupted to say. "Hey Grego, Sara and Nick are getting hitched this morning you should go home throw on a suit and join us."

"Sara and Greg are getting married." Greg's jaw was hanging "You're joking right."

"Greg I'm serious as money." Replied Warrick

"Were they even dating?" Ask Nick still not positive Warrick isn't hazing him somehow.

"Who cares Nick's getting hitched today. Let's roll."

"Wait." This from Hodges "This wedding is just for field workers huh. Fine just exclude the lab technician's I can see we're not part of the team."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Hodges is right." Mandy adds. "You tell Nick and Sara their lab results will come slow from now on."

Warrick looks at the angry techs and quickly adds. "Nick and Sara got engaged ten seconds ago the weddings is in two hours they know everyone has to work tonight they didn't want people to feel they had to come but everyone is welcome. Catherine will have the final details in about an hour. Everyone from night shift is invited spread the word."

Nick, who had gone to find Brass, entered the morgue where Brass was asking Doctor Robbins a question. David his assistant was finishing the end of shift paper work behind them.

"Hey Brass."

"Nick."

"Uh Brass, Sara and I are getting hitched in a couple of hours we wanted to invite you." Nick remember his manners added "Doc Robbins David you are of coarse invited too sorry about the notice I know it's spur of the moment but it's Sara and if I don't drag her down the aisle now who knows when my next chance will be."

"You and Sara." Asks Brass

"Yeah I know it's sudden but….." Nick doesn't know how to explain it. He was confused himself. He just knew one day he looked at Sara and had known she was the one. That was not exactly true his first inkling had been when Grissom announced he loved her. Anger and betrayal had surged through his veins like liquid fire. It had taken him some time to realize it was really jealousy. He had to lived with jealousy as his constant companion for months until they had broken-up. Then he had to wait till she seemed ready for him to make his move. Then coarse he thought she had forgotten and here they were getting married.

Brass sees Nick's struggle "its okay Nick. You and Sara you're good it'll be good."

Nick smiles "Thanks Brass." He has cleared his throat. "So your all invited no pressure I know it's a work night. I need to go home and put on a suit."

"I'll come with if you need help I'm already in a suit." Said Brass

"Better call my wife she can get something ready for me. Nick is alright if I bring my wife?"

"Of coarse it's not going to be fancy though just some strip chapel then maybe lunch somewhere."

"Put me down for plus one as well." Adds David

The men follow Nick out of the morgue in the hall they bump into Warrick and his companions. Everyone begins congratulating Nick. Patting him on the back.

"So you're going to be saddled with a Sidle." Says a teasing Greg

Everyone groans. "Greggo that's just wrong."

Grissom opens his door the noise in the hall has disrupted his train of thought. "What is going on out here?"

Without thinking Greg burst out "Nick and Sara are getting shackled today were all going to watch." Greg regrets the words the second they leave his mouth

Everyone is silent for a moment. Some emotion crosses Grissom's face no one can tell what it is. "Well then Nick and Sara can have tonight off the rest of you I expect here on time."

Nick and Grissom exchange looks "Thanks Grissom."

Grissom "Your welcome Nick." As the group turns to leave Grissom ads one final comment "Oh and Nick." Nick turns back to face him "You had better take care of her."

"Yes sir." With that Grissom turns back to the office and closes the door.

As they leave word spreads through the lab, the police department, the prosecutors, and all the EMT's. CSI field workers have contact with many departments. Everyone had heard about both Sara and Nick's near death experiences. Everyone had come together to get them out alive. Working in criminalistics they weren't many happy days. As the new filtered out more people became determined to become part of this happy day. One thing was certain the night shift would go trough pounds of coffee tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara, Catherine, and Lindsey were sitting at the beauty salon. While Sara had been trying on simple dresses at the Vientiane Catherine had been making calls. Her first call, made away from Sara, was to Nick's parents they would be hoping a plane to Vegas in minutes and going to the wedding straight from the airport. She had used her pull at the Ramparts to get them to set up an emergency wedding including finding a minister and photographer. When she had begun receiving phone calls from half the city for the time and location of the ceremony she had called the hotel back and had them set-up an emergency buffet. Catherine had finally had to set-up her voice mail with the time and location of the wedding. Last time she looked down she had 67 missed calls. She had also sent a taxi so Lindsey could meet them at the salon. Sara who had heard some of the calls began to freak out.

"How many people are coming to this thing?" She couldn't bring herself to say wedding. She was just beginning to accept she was marrying Nick but she was completely unprepared to have a huge wedding.

"Not that many." Replied Catherine lying through her teeth if Sara knew how many people were planning to attend she would never show up. Catherine couldn't have that Nick was like a son to her he deserved to be happy they both did.

"How did so many people find out about this?" Replied Sara. Catherine hadn't fooled her she had looked at the display on Catherine's phone.

"Nick and Warrick gave a general invitation to all night shift workers."

"At the lab okay. That can't be that many. What thirty max right?"

"Night shift at the lab twenty eight to be exact." Said Catherine not adding that more then just lab works were coming.

"The ball room at the Rampart's with a buffet lunch. How are Nick and I going to pay for that?" Enquired Sara.

"The Rampart's owes me I didn't drag them through a huge legal battle when Sam died. This on the house."

"Catherine am I doing the right thing?" Sara asks. When she was with Nick it had made sense but now she confused.

Catherine had to think for a moment she had had her problems with Sara but in the last few years she had grown up, learned to control her anger, and finally worked out those daddy issues she had with Grissom. "Sara, Nick's he deserves someone wonderful." She paused for a moment "and Sara you are someone wonderful and if you let yourself I think you and Nick could make each other very happy."

Sara smiled at her and sat back letting the beautician work.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ramparts ballroom was everything the name implied. It huge with a large chandler in the middle. On one side of the room a buffet was set up on the other side two-hundred and fifty white stuffed chairs sat in rows dived in the middle by aisle lined with a pink satin runner. At the end of the aisle was an arch with pink followers weaved through it. The chairs were rapidly filling only the last few rows were empty. It was still fifteen minutes till the ceremony but the crowd was respectfully early. With the tiny amount of notice given it was impressive how many of the guests wore suits. It surprising because almost everyone in the group had had to appear before the court at one time or another.

Nick was waiting in the back with Warrick, Greg, and Brass. All wore suits and Nick had even manage to find a black suit jacket with a matching black silk tie. The photographer had taken a few pictures before the men had kicked him out.

"Well Nicky as the best man I just have one question. Ready to run?"

Nick smiled and fake punched Warrick. "My feet are perfectly warm thank you."

"Anyone want to take bets that Sara doesn't show." Joked Greg.

"I'll take some of that action." Warrick says

Brass watches the byplay but interrupts. "Seriously, Nick do you need anything."

"I wish my folks could be here but I can't wait Sara she the right girl and today is the right day. I hope they understand." He had been debating whether to call before or after the I do's. He loved his family but he was determined to marry Sara today.

"Poncho what have you got yourself into this time." Booms Nick's father

"Dad." Nick walks over and hugs his father. "How did you get here?"

"Catherine called."

"Dad let me explain."

His father interrupts. "Poncho is she the right girl."

"Yes dad."

"That's good enough for me. You're a grown man and I trust your judgment me and your mother are just here to see our son get married."

Nick had hold back the tears. "Where's Mom."

"She stopped to give something to Sara. You'll see her out front."

Out of nowhere the nokia jiggle sounds. Everyone searched for their cell. Brass lifted his indicating his was ringing. He hoped he wouldn't get called to a scene. The room heard his side of the conversation.

"hello"

"Oh okay I'll be right there."

Everyone waited for him to explain what crime he was being called to. Brass started to leave then noticed their inquisitive looks. "Oh, it was Catherine the Bride needs me for something." He made it to the door before adding. "Good news Nicky your bride made it to the church of coarse I don't know what it means that she needs a cop."


	7. Chapter 7

Sara stood with Lindsey and Catherine. She had stopped in hotel gift shop moments before to grab a ring for Nick. That was the great thing about Vegas every hotel gift shop had wedding bands. She would be walking down the aisle in moments.

"You know I'm not really a flower girl. I'm way too old to be a flower girl. I'm a brides maid I'm just dropping these stupid petals because they forgot to when they set-up."

"Thank you Lindsey." Sara said.

"Have you peeked in there Sara there must be two hundred people." Replied Lindsey

"What" Sara flew to the door Catherine had to grab her by the arm.

"You open that door and they start the music Sara."

"Oh." She swallowed "After I talk to Brass we start right?"

"No we are waiting for one more guests." Catherine replied

"Who?"

"Me I'm assuming." This from Nick's mother.

"Mrs. Stokes." Sara says not knowing what else to say. Sara threw a desperate look to Catherine.

"Sara please call me mom." Mrs. Stokes removed something from her purse. "This is a necklace all Nick's sisters wore at there weddings it would mean a lot if you wore it."

"Thank you." Sara replied nervously

"Sara relax you Nick are just right for each other and I'm never wrong about these things. Now I better get to my seat." As she walked away she added. "Sara after the ceremony we'll talk about grandbabies you know I'm not getting any younger."

Sara let out gasping noise and patted her belly she still didn't know if she was pregnant. She didn't even know if she wanted to be pregnant.

As Nick's mom walked away Brass walked up.

"Sara you look stunning. I'm hoping that your call was because you changed your mind and decided to marry me instead. Seriously what does such a lovely lady need from me?"

"I was hoping you would take me for a little walk." Said Sara smiling

"A walk now?" Brass was confused. "To where?"

"Oh from here to the arch up there. I about five minutes I'd say"

Brass paused for moment. She was asking for him to give her away. He had given up on the idea of giving a bride away years ago. "Sara I'd be honored."

"Thanks Jim." Beams Sara.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick and Warrick took their place at the end of the aisle in front of the arch. Nick watched intently as the doors opened and Lindsey appeared. Her blond locks were swept into an up do and she wore a strapless black stain dress that went mid calf. In her hands was a pink basket with white rose petals that she scattered every few feet. Katherine came next her hair was also in an up do. She wore a black spaghetti strap cocktail dress. She slowly made her way up the aisle. The wedding march started and finally Nick got his first glimpse of Sara.

She wore a long white satin a line dress her hair was in long curls, his favorite, around her neck was a pearl drop necklace. In the back of her hair a veil was pinned she carried a bouquet of pink roses. He thought she stunning. She was on the arm of Brass. She was so beautiful Nick couldn't quite believe this was happening. Any second now he expected to wake up and find this had all been a pleasant dream.

As she entered the church she glanced at all the people and froze. Sara felt the weight of all the eyes her limbs felt heavy and she had no idea how she was going to move forward.

What if tripped and fell on her face. Stupid, stupid hi heals she cursed to herself.

Brass felt her hesitation he gentle squeezed her arm and whispered "Just look at Nick and walk forward. All we're doing is walking to Nick."

Sara smiled she could do that she could walk to Nick. She had walked to Nick many times. She looked forward meeting Nick's eyes and everyone else in the room faded away. As she walked down the aisle all she saw was her Nick. When they arrived the minister asked "Who gives this Bride away."

Brass replied "Her friends and I do." He squeezed her arm kissed on the check and placed Sara's hand in Nick's. Finally he patted Nick on the back and walked to his seat.

The Minster said words that barely registered to Sara and Nick they watched each. Then Minster turned to Sara asking her to repeat vows and place a ring on Nick's hand as a symbol of her love.

As Nick watched Sara repeat her vows it felt surreal like this was happening to someone else and he was just watching from their body. He never believed she would actually marry him. He had never felt this much love, joy, and amazement all at once. As she slid the ring on his finger Nick fell back into reality with a thud. Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap, a ring how did I forget a ring. In one minute the Minster is going to ask me for a ring and I don't have one. He could feel the sweet beading on his forehead he broke eye contact with Sara to send Warrick a pleading glance. Warrick sent him a blank look.

Sara immediately noticed that Nick was panicked about something. For a moment she thought he was going to bolt from the church. This had been his idea if he ran she would skin his ass. After an angry moment the problem dawned on her. Nick had forgotten a ring. He looked so cute panicked and scrambling she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

Nick repeated his vows hesitantly dreading the moment the Minster would ask for a ring. Finally it came and Nick replied "We I don't um see we just today got and I don't have a…" as Nick was stumbling through his answer he saw Sara was biting her lip and tears where gathering in the corners of her eyes. He panicked assuming that he had upset her until he noticed the sparkle in eyes and realized that was she holding back laughter at his discomfort. He loved that Sara could laugh at the small things. Nick was so busy staring at Sara he hadn't noticed his Mom walk to his side. She placed a ring in his hand and whispered "it was your grandmothers." She tiptoed back to her seat as if no one had noticed. "Thanks mom." He replied.

Sara could not hold back anymore. She burst out into a full laugh. Nick joined her and soon the whole church was filled with laughter. As Nick watched his bride laugh he couldn't help and notice how beautiful she was. He fell in love with for her huge heart which bled for the victims, her intellect, and sharp wit but in this moment he saw exactly how beautiful she was. He leaned in kissed sharp and full on the mouth and she returned his kiss as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Um son we haven't got to that part yet." Interrupted the Minster in a kind voice.

"Sorry" Nick replied as he felt his cheeks heat. He finished his vows sliding the ring onto Sara's finger.

The Minster finished with "You may kiss the Bride again I guess." And he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later Sara and Nick could be found in the honeymoon suite of the Ramparts hotel. Sara was lying on her back in bed Nick was on his knees straddling her legs.

"So Nick you never told me..." Sara started.

"What I never told you're beautiful? Well you are." He said leaning down and kissing her lips.

"That I love you?" he kissed her throat. "Because I do."

"That you taste amazing?" He kissed her nipple.

"That you're a great lover?" He kissed her bellybutton. "Well I don't remember."

"Nick." Squealed an outraged Sara.

"Well I don't it's been so freaking long Sara." He smiled and inched lower still targeting the next area he intended to kiss. "Ask me in the morning."

"Nick you never told me if I was pregnant."

"Oh" was all he said.

"Nick." Sara squealed.

"Not yet." Said Nick

"But I was so sure. I mean you married me I thought for sure I must be pregnant." Sara was stunned. Some part of her had believed no matter what he said a man like Nick would only marry her if she was pregnant.

Nick came back to eye level he wanted her to see his eyes and know for absolute certain he spoke the truth. "Sara I told I wanted you. I want to go home in the morning and fall asleep with you in my arms. I want to drive to work together. I want us to be a family."

"Oh." Sara for first time knew that he spoke the truth tears fell down her eyes. "Well if I'm not pregnant I guess we should talk about protection." She looked in his eyes hesitantly. "I'm not sure I'm ready to get pregnant."

Nick smiled knowing that Sara would never quite be ready to plan a pregnancy. However a baby that was a different story. "Now Sara it takes years for couples who are both trying their hardest to get pregnant. So I propose we don't use protection and I personally won't try hard to get you pregnant."

"You won't try hard to get me pregnant? Nick that's crap." Her tone indignant.

"No really I'll only try to give you orgasms." Replied his head sinking between her knees.

"OH Nick." Those were the last recognizable words to heard for a long while.


	10. Epiloge 1

Nick stood in the locker room waiting for someone as did his mind wandered back over the last five months. Sara and He had bought a house. The down payment had come from his wedding guest. Two hundred and fifteen guests had shown up to their impromptu wedding and none of them had had time to get a gift so everyone had given them cash. It was enough for a down payment on a modest home. It been award at first to go from not even dating to married, but they had stumbled through. Not for one day had he ever regretted his impromptu proposal. Sure they had little fights like when she refused to change her name but they muddled through. Though they worked the same shift they rarely worked the same case and they never ever ever brought personal issues to work. Until of coarse today. Today Nick smiled to himself he would break that rule.

The locker room door opened and Warrick walked in.

"Hey Warrick just the man I've been waiting for. I need a favor."

Warrick groaned. "What this time."

"I need you to get some of Sara's urine." He smiled holding up a small plastic container with a yellow lid and a home pregnancy test.

"What No Nick no." Replied Warrick firmly. "You're married now take your wife to a doctor."

"She won't go. She's six days late and she refuses to take a test. Please man you got to help I have to know." Nick begged completely humiliating himself. Nick knew Warrick could somehow get Sara to do this.

Warrick groaned disgusted. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I ought to wearing a red curly wig and asking to be in the show. Nick this the last time I do this."

"Thanks Man."

Warrick stalked down the hall. He couldn't believe Nick couldn't convince Sara to take this stupid test at home. He spotted her walking down the hall.

"Pee in the cup" He said firmly placing the cup in her hand and nudging her toward the bathroom.

"What?" Sara gasped outraged

"Pee in the cup." He replied crossing his arms over his chest and cornering her in front of the restroom.

"It's way too early I'm not ready. I don't want to know not yet." Sara replied haltingly. She wanted more time until before learning if life wasn't going to change forever. She just wanted a few more weeks of not knowing.

"We won't tell you till you ask, but he is not going to be able to work until he knows so pee in the cup." Warrick repeated without budging.

Seeing that she was trapped and that people had begun to notice Sara grabbed the cup and stormed into the bathroom. Fine she would pee in the stupid cup she wouldn't even say anything to Nick now, but when they got home.

Warrick stalked back to the locker room urine in hand.

"You got it?" asked Nick

"Right here."

Nick opened the testing kit removed the stick and placed it in the urine. While Warrick decided to now was a good time to discuss a plan with Nick. "So Tina and I were talking and if you Sara have a baby you could drop it off at our house on the way to work and Tina could watch the baby at night."

Nick looked up interrupting Warrick "Man that generous of her."

"Then" Warrick held up a hand to silence Nick "in the morning you can pick up your baby and ours and watch them till she gets off a three. This way neither of us has to pay for day care."

"Your baby." Repeats Nick "Congratulation Warrick."

"Thanks let just see if you're joining the club Nicky." Warrick paused. "Of coarse Tina and I went to the doctor to confirm this."


	11. Epiloge 2

"Sara you have to tell Grissom." Demands an agitated Nick

"Grissom doesn't need to know yet Nick." Replied and equally angry Sara

"Sara it's time he needs to know." Continued Nick.

"Nick we have been arguing about this for days I think that we're going to have to agree to disagree." Sara smiled lowering her voice. She hoped to calm Nick before the start of shift.

"No Sara we can't just agree to disagree Grissom needs to know this." Nick was still agitated. This was the longest and loudest they had fought about anything since marrying.

Grissom paused as he walked by the locker room and heard Nick's loud statement.

"Nick Grissom doesn't need to know yet. Maybe next month" Replied a loud Sara.

"Sara." Began an angry Nick as Grissom entered the locker room.

"STOP you to." Grissom glared at both of them. "You know better than to fight like this here."

"Sorry." They both replied but he could tell they were both still angry

Grissom looked at his watch. "For the next fifteen minutes I'm still your friend Gil. Why don't you tell Gil what you're fighting about and he can advise you whether or not you need to tell Grissom."

Nick was apprehensive sometimes he felt Grissom agreed with Sara even when she was wrong because on some level Grissom still had feelings for her. Of coarse he always worried about her safety as well so. Nick and Sara exchanged a look silently agreeing to this compromise. Grissom would decide if he needed to know. "I want Sara to go tell Grissom that she is pregnant."

"And I think it's too early." Added Sara

Gil paused for a moment allowing for what might have been to wash over him. "Well if Sara and it has to be Sara tells Grissom she is pregnant then by department policy he has no choice than to pull Sara out of the field until after she gets back from maternity leave."

"We know." Replies Nick. "Sara would work in the lab."

"So the real question is how pregnant is Sara?" Asks Gill

"Only five months." Replied Sara.

"Sara" exclaimed Grissom glancing down at her still flat stomach. "You should see Grissom by end of shift." He said then leaving.

Nick tried to hold back a smile as he watched Sara face fill with outrage. "Now dear it won't be so bad think of the quality time with Hodges."

"Nick so help if you laugh I will hurt you." Only they both laughed.


End file.
